Love Me, Please
by clace02
Summary: When Clary was just three years old, someone took her, right from under her moms nose, til this day, 12 years later, they still haven't found her. Nona is the owner of the group home in New York, and since the one in Cali burnt down, all of the kids are getting transferred to Nona's, everyone thought that it was no big deal, but what no one knew is that Clary was coming back home
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_Jon pov_**

They say that she might be in a better place, when i was little i thought 'Ok thats amazing!' but now that i am 18, i know what they mean, they mean that she might be dead, and i choose not to believe that, i still choose to think that she is alive, with a nice family, looking for us, as we look for her still, after 12 years of her missing. Her birthday is next month, she will be 15.

When my little sister Clary was 3, my mom lost her, in Walmart, i was just 6. Some fucking bastard took my little sister when my mother wasn't watching.

I have blonde hair, well its more like white, i get that from my sperm donor that left after he found out that Clary was a girl and not a boy, saying how he was only meant to have boys, he was an asshole anyway. I have green eyes, the same as my mom, Jocelyn, and my sister Clary. I look a lot like my sperm donor, unfortunately, while Clary looks more like our mom

I have a step father, Luke, who is more like a father to me then anything, he was there even when my sperm donor was still home, he did a better job then my sperm donor ever did with raising us kids.

I love football, i am actually the captain, while my best friend Jace Herondale, is the co captain. Me and Jace has the same name, Jonathan, and the same middle name, Christopher, so we had to have different nicknames...Clary actually gave us our nicknames, well Jonny and Jacey, for a 3 year old she was smart, we have changed it since we got older of course, to Jon and Jace.

Then there is the Lightwoods, Izzy, Alec, and little Max. Izzy was Clary's best friend, since they are the same age, they did everything together. And Alec is mine and Jace's best friend, while Max is best friends with Riley, Maia's little sister. Maia is Izzy's best friend now.

"Whats wrong Nona?" said Jace, immediately, when he noticed his grandma in my living room when we came back from school, me Alec, Jace, Izzy, Maia, and Maia's boyfriend, Jordan. Jace's Grandma, is kinda like all of ours, so we all just call her Nona, she is in charge of a group home here in New York **(A/N- I think that is what they call the homes that house the kids that dont have foster parents that are in the system, if i am wrong please correct me)**

Nona just smiled at us, while my mom and dad (Luke) did the same "Nothing is wrong dear, i was Just telling Luke and Jocelyn here, about what happened to the group home in California" when she said that we all nodded, already knowing about what happened, since she told us about it this morning at Jace's house before we went to school

The group home in Cali got caught on fire, the good thing is that no one was hurt, since it happened when everyone was either at school, daycare or work, so thats the plus side to it. Now they are all getting transferred here though, so now Nona has to find a bigger place.

"Have you found a place yet?" Asked Maia

"Yes, actually, its the place at the end of the street, its close by, so you lot dont have any excuses for not coming to see me." She told us all with a knowing smirk

None of us really like visiting Nona, we all love her to death but she lives in the group home with all of the kids, and it makes me uncomfortable, knowing that i have stuff that they dont, a family

"The institute?" I asked with a guilty smile, ignoring her last statement. The institute use to be some kind of dorm room for the collage that was built where our neighborhood is now at, the collage was burnt down during a lab gone wrong, no one died, just a lot of people were hurt, the dorm room wasn't touch though, but they just decided to built a neighbor instead of rebuilding a new collage since a new collage was already built somewhere else

Me and the guys went there to take our anger out, shit got broken, walls were kicked in...lets just say that its not in good condition

"Yea, did you not notice all of them trucks over there?" she question. we shook our heads no, but sure enough when i looked out of the window, the Institute was packed with workers "It should be down before they get here" she explained to my parents

"Ok well we will be in my room" I said, we have a lot of homework to do...HA, like we do it anyways. We are going to smoke a blunt or two...or six, knowing us

**Clarys Pov**

His moans are the most annoying thing in the world

His hands are digging into my side painfully

His breath reeks of the tequila that is sitting on his nightstand, which is now empty

And his dick...his dick is small, and doesn't give any pleasure at all, just annoyance, as he moves in and out of me

But he is a distraction. He is distracting me from thinking about the one place i called home, now burnt to crisps and unrecognizable.

I know i should go back to the shelter, the place we have to stay in until the new place in New York gets finished, and be sleeping next to Simon, instead of having the worst sex of my life with a drunk guy with a small dick, but i cant bring myself to.

I just wish i picked a different guy to go home with at that stupid party, but nope. I sure know how to pick em

I sighed when he finally finished, but instead of getting off of me, he lays on me

"Damn your tight" he slurred, i rolled my eyes, but they soon widened as i heard his snores. _This idiot fell asleep on me...literally, UGH_

I pushed on his side and when he rolled to his back, i made a dash for my clothes, and quickly put them on before walking out of his room and then out of his crappy ass apartment building, before going to a cafe thats opened 24 hours, i need coffee


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**_Clarys pov_**

I got into the system when i was six years old, but the guy that had me, before he got arrested for cooking dope with me in the house, said that he had kidnapped me when i was 3 years old

I dont really remember any of it, like at all, my therapist said that it could be a mental blocked that i had put up around those memories, cause they are too painful to remember, and that when im ready they will all come back to me. The guy had said that he didn't know why he did it, just that he thought i was a beautiful kid.

The people at social services couldn't find my family, or anything about them, and the guy didn't give anything about my family up, not even the color of their hair, the way they smelted...nothing

I wonder if they still look for me.

I have been to many foster homes since i was six, too many to count, the only constant in my life being the group home, and my best friend Simon, since he never ever left me, without him, i would be dead right now. I had lost my virginity when i was just 12 years old to a older guy, around 23 i think, he said that he wanted to have sex with me and that i would forever be a prude and no guy would ever want me if i didn't sleep with him right then and there, and of course i believed him

I'm insanely shy around new people, well, to be honest, i just dont like people all that much, i barely talk at all unless you get on my bad side, i might be short,but i know how to pack a punch, thanks to Eric, who is one of Simon's friend, who taught us all how to fight

I have this small group among the house that consist of me, Simon, Magnus, Eric, Sebastian, and Aline. Magnus is a walking gay disco ball, full of energy, Eric is the clown of the group, Sebastian and Aline are brother and sister, Aline is lesbian and goes threw girls like no tomorrow, same for her brother, then there is me, the quiet one

After i had gotten my coffee, i started to walk around the park that was right next to it.

I know i should go back to the hotel, but it just reminds me that my childhood just burned down to the ground

Magnus said that we should be going to New York here soon, for the 'new' group home, and to be honest, im hating the idea.

New york...something about that name makes my skin crawl, i dont know if it is a good thing or a bad one so i immediately hate it

Soon though, i got tired and i so i had to walk back to the hotel

when i got there, i felt something tug at my heart, pulling it all the way down to my stomach

This is all true

I have to move to New York

**_Jons Pov_**

There's only one word to describe the Institute after a week of them working on it

Beautiful

Its only half done so far, but Nonna said that it would be done next week. Right now though, she has to go through the papers of the kids in Cali, by herself of course, patient confidentiality

Me, Jace, Jordan, and Alec are at my house watching some porno shit Alec put on, a whip and hand cuffs and butt plugs..."Bro, what the fuck is this shit" asked Jace with a smile as the girls small ass titts came into view

"Its '50 Shades Of Gray'" he said in a duh tone, i rolled my eyes, no surprise there, he has been wanting to watch this forever "Next we are watching 'After'" **(AN- Who has watched this movie!? its based on a Wattpad story, called after and i can not wait to watch it!) **We all rolled our eyes this time

All too soon though, we were jumping with fear, but soon anger as Nonna busted through the door holding a peice if paper in her hand like it was her life line that she didn't want to rip or get ruined.

"Nonna! What the fu-"

"Don't finish that young man" she said to Jordan, scolding him, his eyes widened and he nodded his head fast

Nonna looked frantic, and quite frankly, like a lunatic, smiling so wide, it would put Mt. Everest to shame. When i was about to ask why she is smiling like that, my mom beat me to it as she came out of my dads office

"Nonna? Are you ok?" she asked, Nonna looked at her and her eyes filled with tears

"Oh heavens...It has to be her, she looks just like you" When she said that she put her hand on her face, the one not holding the paper, while my mom looked at her wereid, we all were though

"Who dose Nonna?"

"Clary!...I found Clary" and with that she gave the paper that was in her hand to my mom, who was standing shocked still,everything was quit as she slowly took the paper, but i'm sure they heard the frantic beating of my heart, it was hard not to.

When my mom took the paper is when her tears fell and she collapse into my dads arms as he quickly came out of his office, like he knew something was wrong with the love of his life

"Clary" was heard faintly as it fell from my moms lips like a prayer, as she fainted

**So, tell me what you think please! love ya :)**


End file.
